The King of Dragons
by Scorpion6955
Summary: Its 20 years after Hiccup defeated the Red Death. Now his oldest son must face his destiny of becoming half-human and half-dragon after meeting a strange man in the woods. Frostbite now will have to save the world, similarly to how his father saved his village. [Story is better than summary. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK and REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF EACH CH]
1. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Berk. Well, normally cold, but it was always that on this frozen, isolated island. A golden haired and green eyed teenager walked through his village, being unnoticed by everyone, as he always was. He was walking to his home after a long day at the Forge. Gobber the Belch was one task master, the boy had to restock the entire armoury, because a certain someone blew up the entire weapon store.

"Are you alright son, didn't see you there." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, heartedly said, slapping the boy's shoulder.

"I bet you didn't." Frostbite Haddock mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. "I'm just tired, dad, that's all."

"Uh, ok, why don't you go get some rest, then?" The Chief said awkwardly, not exactly sure how to approach his son's mood.

"I was about to do that." Frostbite grumbled.

The boy loved his father, heck, there couldn't be two people more alike. They both were screw ups in their childhood and were both geniuses with a pencil, metal and leather, but there were several more differences other than their hair colour.

Hiccup was the Dragon Trainer while Frostbite was his son who seemed like didn't get the right gene. Hiccup now had a decent amount of muscles while Frostbite struggled to lift the axes in the Forge. Hiccup was incredibly busy as Chief, for his family or his son's problems, leaving his wife at home to take care of the children. If there is one thing to know about Astrid Hofferson (or Haddock as she was known these days) was that she could never be able to understand the problems of a runt, that was Hiccup's field and he was too busy.

Frostbite sighed as he walked into the house, looking back at his father, who was now commanding a few men.

As he predicted his mother was cooking dinner, his sister was feeding a group of Terrible Terrors, his brother was sharpening his axe. Everything was normal. For them. They had a purpose. They were complete.

Frostbite on the other hand, was not the same. He had no purpose in life. He was alone. Even with amazing parents, two other siblings, so many uncles and aunt, he was alone. No one understood him. His father might have, but the man barely ever entered his own home, and when he did he was either too tired or too hungry to talk.

Without a word, Frostbite dragged himself up the stairs and into his room, which he shared with his brother. He fell onto the bottom part of the bunk bed that belonged to him.

The blonde Viking was too tired for anything. He fell asleep instantly.

"Where's Frostbite?" Astrid Haddock looked around the dining table, where her youngest son and daughter sat around.

"Not my problem." Aster Haddock gorged himself at the food in front of him.

Valhamarra Haddock rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'll go get him." She stood up and went upstairs.

At that moment, the Chief of the village came into the house. "Hello, family." He pecked his wife's lips and took his seat next to her. "How's everyone doing today?"

"He's sleeping like a baby." Val came downstairs. "Oh, hey dad." She greeted her father.

"Frostbite? Sleep through dinner." Astrid cocked her eyebrow.

"He's tired, I would be too if I had to restock an entire armoury." Hiccup said, taking a bite out of his food.

"Something is off about him." Astrid looked to the direction of the stairs.

"Finally, you noticed that Frost is a freak, now I believe there are more pressing matters, such as ... MUM'S COOKING!" Aster stuffed his face.

"Don't call your brother a freak." Hiccup glared at his youngest son. "One day, you'll come to regret that you made fun of him."

"Yeah, what makes you think that?" Aster looked into his empty cup.

"Personal experience." Hiccup said harshly. "He'll mess up, he'll humiliate himself, and he might mentally scars himself forever. But eventually he'll find something to out do you in. And you'll be sorry for every bad word you said about him."

Astrid put a hand on her husband's, feeling a pang of guilt rush through her.

"Ppphhh. He's can't lift an axe, he can't train a dragon and he can't be a proper Viking." Aster defended himself.

"Well, maybe he'll bring a whole new definition to the word 'Viking'." Hiccup smiled victoriously at the brown haired teenager.

"If he ever does become something extra-ordinary, I'll accept him as ... a human." Aster sniggered and left for his bedroom.

"You'll regret this someday, son. And it will be embarrassing, trust me." Hiccup whispered as he watched his son walk up the stairs.


	2. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 2

Frostbite was never an early riser. But today was different, he rose with the sun. Baffled by this at first, the teenager dismissed this and planned what he was going to do. His parents wouldn't be up yet, so no breakfast for now, his sister would probably be snuggling up in her bed with her horde of small dragons, and his brother ... well, as long as Frostbite didn't see him for the day, he didn't mind what he did.

The blonde teenager made up his mind. He decided to explore the forest. He had a whole 3 hours before either of his parents would wake up and a whole 4 hours before he had to go to the Forge.

He passed the snoring Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, Changewing, Acidbreath, and Night Fury, Toothless. The dragons always hated him, ever since he could crawl. Even his parent's dragons growled at him when he passed by them.

"I'm a failure. A complete and utter failure!" Frostbite yelled at himself, throwing a dagger at a nearby tree and then taking it out, then repeating the process, as he ventured deep into the woods. "I can bet all my notebooks that my parents hate me! I'll never be their perfect son!"

Frostbite was in such a fit of rage that he didn't notice how deep he travelled into the woods.

"Wait a minute, where am I?" Frostbite realised that he had come to a place in the woods he had not been before. He looked around. "This is just great."

Suddenly, thunder roared in the sky and rain began to pour. "I spoke too soon didn't I?" Frostbite said, pulling his black fur vest over his head, leaving his only source of warm as a white tunic and black pants.

Eventually the teenager found a nearby cave. "Absolutely perfect." Frostbite said sarcastically. "Mom's gonna kill me. Just about how long is this storm gonna go on for. " Frostbite twisted his fur vest, to squeeze out all the water.

"The weather changes every half hour." An elderly male voice spoke behind Frostbite.

The teenager jumped in surprise. "Wha- who ... who are you?"

Frostbite saw an old man sitting by a fire, warming himself. Beside him lay a long staff in the shape of a crook. The man had long, grey hair and a bald patch at the top, with a beard stretching all the way to his stomach and stormy grey eyes, which glittered under the light of the fireplace. He was very old and frail.

He smiled. "My name is Vepro. And who might you be?"

"Um ... Frostbite." The teenager said, unsure of what to say. There was something about this old man that gave Frostbite the feeling that he could trust him.

"So, what brings you to these woods in such a wonderful weather?" The man said with sarcasm.

"Oh you know, just walking through the woods ... thinking ... and then typically the storm hit."

"You know, a young man, such as yourself, usually ... thinks at a different time of the morning. What would you be doing at this hour of the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." Frostbite didn't know why he was telling this man everything. The dark grey eyes were somewhat hypnotic. "I'm having ... some difficulties – what? Why am I even telling you this? I barely know you." Frostbite broke the intense gaze of the old man.

"Because you need someone to talk to ... I can see that you have never had anyone to listen to you, my intuitive skills are a little rusty, but I can say that ... you have many troubles clouding your conscience and you have never told anybody, any of them."

Frostbite turned around to look at the old man, suspiciously. He knew that the man was right, but how did he know?

"Here, give me your palm." The man gestured towards the fire for light.

Hesitantly, Frostbite put his palm out. The old man began to read it.

"Your past is full of neglect and disappointment ... but there is good news ... you are reaching a part of your life when you will be at the crossroads of your destiny. You will have to choose between life and death, normal and difference, chiefdom and a kingdom, light and dark."

Frostbite looked confusedly at the old man. "You're insane aren't you?"

"Aren't we all?" The rain outside stopped at the sun peeked out of the clouds. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here. In the Mountain of the Forgotten ... it's been years since I had someone to talk to myself. So I guess we have that in common."

Frostbite looked at the man. He was bitter and alone, he looked like he regretted a lot of things in his past. "Uh ... nice to meet you ... but I have to go." Frostbite left awkwardly.

Through his trip back to the village he couldn't help but feel ... satisfied. His conscience was somehow lightened. He had talked to someone, granted only a little, and he felt less burdened.

"Oh great, your back, I was enjoying life without you." Aster said, standing at the front door picking his nails with Acidbreath by his side.

"Too bad, we're stuck with each other for a while." Frostbite pushed past him.

"Since you're a runt, useless and almost every day get killed by a dragons. I'd say not for too long." Aster smirked. Frostbite signed, why was Aster so difficult?


	3. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 3

The day went by the same as always. Terrible. In the village there were dragons, who hated Frostbite like an eel, in the Forge it was like being inside a Monstrous Nightmare's flaming body. And he couldn't go home because he had to do the chores at the Forge and there were dragons at home.

"Frostbite! Enough daydreaming! I want those swords sharpened now!" Gobber the Belch yelled at his apprentice.

The blonde teenager broke his gaze from the window, more precisely Anna Thorston. She was the adopted daughter of Tuffnut Thorston and in Frostbite's opinion, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on. She had long silky black hair that sent shivers down the boy's spine, her eyes had a dazzling shade of blue, and her pale skin made her absolutely gorgeous.

Sighing, the blacksmith apprentice began to sharpen the swords with his eyes still fixed on the love of his life. Yes, Frostbite Hiccup Haddock was in love. Unfortunately for him, his brother had the same opinion of the girl.

Aster's purpose in life was to train dragons and make every day of Frostbite's life more difficult than it already was. He didn't even have actual feeling for Anna Thorston, other than the fact that he wanted to date her because A. she was hot and B. to annoy Frostbite.

The girl turned Aster down each time, but the why she did that was unknown. Frostbite just had a feeling that one day she would snap, and go out with him, just for him to stop bugging her. He even sometimes had nightmares of her enjoying the date.

To the beautiful girl the rest of the teenagers of the village walked up. Spitlout, Snotlout's son and copy, he one of Aster's cronies, along with Rufflegs, Ruffnut's and Fishleg's boy, who was a walking encyclopaedia but a well-proportioned teenager. Val as the only other girl of their gang jogged up to them with a few dragons crawling all over her. And finally the devil himself, Aster Finnegan Haddock, no words were needed to be wasted for him.

"Hey, Anna, wanna go out for a ride?" Rufflegs suggested to his friend, in his usual cheery voice.

"Sure, why not?" The girl shrugged and got up from her spot under a tree that she had occupied, sketching the village.

"You know, my dad is probably going to hand over the title of Head of the Berk Dragon Academy soon, since he's getting too busy." Aster boasted.

"I thought that was position was supposed to be reserved for the Chief's eldest son and hier?" Anna cocked an eye brow, not believing a word that Aster said. "And beside Uncle Hiccup would never give you the Academy?" Everyone laughed at her remark.

Aster looked humiliated. "Frostbite will never become the Head of the Dragon Academy." Then he burst out. "Ha, ha. That's ridiculous. Frostbite … Head of the Academy. Ha, ha, you're killing me." By now he was laughing uncontrollably.

Anna looked at him, unimpressed.

"Aster, no one believed dad would shoot down a Night Fury or ride a dragon or kill the Red Death or…" Val barged in.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Dad was an unexpected legacy, but mark my words, Frostbite will never measure up to him." Aster, with his two loyal followers, left the two girls, knowing that they would push forward another argument forward.

Frostbite smiled to himself, his sister and crush had defended him against his brother's vile language towards him, with him being absent. But his small piece of happiness was short lifted when he realised that his brother, cousin and surrogate-cousin were heading his way. He must have saw Frostbite's spark of happiness.

"Well, if it isn't the King of Screw-ups himself? Guess what, Val and Anna, defended you today, well too bad … I'm about to make your life a little more miserable." Aster said, cruelly. He had obviously been embarrassed, so he needed some kind of redemption for his pride and confidence.

The brunet teenager walked up to Frostbite's self of notebooks.

"I'd rather if you didn't touch that." Frostbite said, sternly, glaring at his brother.

"Why not?" He looked into an especially large notebook and skimmed through the pages of many images of the notebook. "Ooh, this looks interesting." He showed a really good drawing of Anna sitting by the very same tree with a book. "Too bad, big brother." He tossed the notebook into the fireplace that was right next to him.

The forest green eyes starred in horror as the book caught fire and was devoured by the orange flames. "No?! What are you doing?!"

"What are you gonna do about it? Tell mom and dad? Well, dad has no time for you and mom doesn't understand you, neither do they care." Aster smirked, leaving the Forge, forcing his two friends to laugh, even though they didn't find it funny.

Just like that, Aster crushed Frostbite's lightened mood into a plump. It wasn't even the burning of the notebook that wounded him, it was the venomous words that came out of his mouth later.

* * *

Frostbite walked up to his father. "Hey, dad, I need to tell you—"

"Not now, son I need to stock the warehouses. Devastating Winter is coming." Hiccup gestured for him to stop talking.

The blonde signed and slumped his shoulders, walking away from his busy father.

* * *

"Um, mum, Aster burnt my notebook." Frostbite said, rubbing his elbow, timidly standing behind his mother, who was making dinner.

"Well, why didn't you hide it better then?" Astrid Haddock said, absent-mindedly

"Mom, that's not the point—"

"Or better, why didn't you take it off him." Astrid waved her spoon for emphasis.

Frostbite sighed. "Never mind, mom … your right. I should have." Frostbite gave up with his mother, slumped down and proceeded to his bedroom, praying to the gods that a good night's sleep cure this.

"Don't slouch, honey." Astrid said, loudly, watching her son walk up the stairs.

"Your right, mom." Frostbite said, rolling his eyes and lying down on his bed.

The old man, Vepro, was right. He needed to tell someone his mess ups, his annoyances and his problems. Just why did it have to be a creepy old man, who he had just met in the woods?


	4. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 4

"…So he just burnt the notebook and so that's that." Frostbite finished telling the story to the old man. The two were sitting around the never extinguished fire.

"Wow, that's some brother you have. You know what you should do … hide all your notebooks and prized possessions, so he wouldn't … destroy any more, and put hay in his bed. Nothing is worse for a teenager who has to wake up early to not get enough sleep." Vepro poured some tea into two tea cups, handling one to Frostbite, who gladly took it.

Frostbite laughed as the thought of Aster tossing and turning around all night not able to get any sleep. He smiled at the grandfatherly figure.

"I once had a brother and sister who were nothing but trouble for me. Our father didn't do anything about it either."

"So how did you survive?" Frostbite sipped some tea.

"Well, I forgot about them. I focused on what I wanted to do in my life. I didn't concentrate on getting revenge at their tricks, actually. Once you get, revenge, it feels really nice, but you soon realise, that no matter how much you hate them, watching your kin suffer is much more painful than any pain they ever cause you." Vepro's voice was littered with shadows of regret and pain. He really did watch his own kin suffer, and his eyes and voice betrayed him for it.

"You want to tell me about it?" Frostbite asked, seeing that the old man also had regrets, troubles, sibling difficulties.

"I don't want to burden you, lad, with my old mistakes."

"Well, sir, I burdened you with mine, it's only fair you burden me with yours." Frostbite said, tentatively.

The old man let out a hearty laugh and slapped the boy's shoulder gently, careful for him not to spill the scorching brew.

"Very well, son. I grew up on his very island, with my father, brother and sister. My mother died giving birth to me, leaving our family a mess. My father ignored me for some time, and my sibling pestered me constantly about his attitude towards me. One day, I decided to drop that. I focused on my own destiny, regardless of what my father thought of me, what prank siblings played on me, I worked day and night on my achieving what I wanted. In the end, my father realised my full potential, and took an interest in me, more than my siblings. My brother and sister grew jealous. Our father was old and frail and would soon die and pass on his inheritance to one of his children. In his will, he wrote he gave it, to his most favoured child, me. I took his place, and not listening to my advice, my siblings stubbornly decided to pursue their own path … they failed … badly. I had to banish them … from our family fortune, because what they did was the greatest sin somebody could commit. I cried watching them crumble to nothingness, even after all their wretched pranks, I still loved them, and I forgave them for a horrible childhood … they just didn't believe me. Learn to forgive, Frostbite, before it's too late, or your conscience will never be cleared."

Frostbite starred into the flame, thinking about the story he was just told. "Then why did you tell me to get revenge on my brother?"

"Well, if I told you to forgive him, to ignore his pranks and to get on with your life, I would sounded like one of your parents, probably. I wanted you to do that small, harmless, prank, and understand that revenge is not the cure to your mental scars." Vepro smiled. "Experience is the greatest teacher of all. You touch a needle point once, you'll learn to be careful with what you sow."

Frostbite thought about what the old man had said. Actually, thinking about it, made him realise, what sort of mistake he would have made from one small prank.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, lad. Drinking tea and giving revenge advice to a troubled soul is always a pleasure." The man said, jokingly.

"No, thank you for your wisdom. I think I've understood, just how misled I have been." Frostbite placed the tea cup down, and left the Mountain of the Forgotten, deep in thought.

* * *

Sitting in the Forge that afternoon, Frostbite couldn't get the story out of his head. Suddenly, the devil's head popped into the room.

"So, did you try tell mom or dad to ground me for burning a notebook?" Aster laughed, with Rufflegs and Spitlout behind him.

"Yeah, your right. I did and they didn't listen." Frostbite said, absent-mindedly, without a hint of hurt in his voice.

Aster burst out laughing. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"And you're also, right, Aster. Who needs these stupid drawing anyway?" Frostbite shocked his younger brother with that statement. The blonde boy walked up to the self and took out another few notebooks, skimming through each one, to show that they were full. "Amazing drawings, but totally useless. Wouldn't you say, little brother? I could do so much better." Frostbite smiled at their shocked faces when he tossed them into the furnace.

Aster, Spitlout and Rufflegs went out of the Forge in complete utter.

"What happened to you, boys? You look like you've seen a Ghost." The Chief stopped in his tracks at look at the boys.

"We might as well, have. Frost just burnt all of his notebooks." Aster said, still in shock.

"And why would he do that?" Hiccup eyed his youngest son.

"Aster, burnt one notebook yesterday, dad, it was nothing. I hated it anyway." Frostbite walked past them, with a smile on his face. "Bro, I forgive you." The blonde put a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled at him, with no vice and no venom.

There were no words to describe the warrior's expression. Shock wouldn't be near it.

"Oh ok, then, I have to go, now, there's a dragon brawl on the far side of the island with my name on it." Hiccup ran off, with his prosthetic squeaking and all.

Frostbite left the three boys dead in their tracks and jogged up the stairs to his house. He laughed at their expressions. It looks like the old man was right, the civil war between the two brothers would have continued. If Frostbite played a prank on his brother, right now, their quarrel was at a pause for some time. But there was more to that, Frostbite himself felt differently. He forgave Aster all their misunderstandings. Brothers shouldn't be enemies, and Frostbite would continue to forgive the younger boy for the rest of his life. That was one difficulty removed.


	5. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 5

One problem, was out of his way. One. His brother's torments. But he still was confused beyond measurement. He still had no point in life and he still needed guidance. He visited Vepro on a daily basis. The old man insisted that it was like having the grandson he never had. Frostbite treasured all the guidance Vepro gave him. They sat in the afternoon around the fire place, drank freshly-brewed tea, that the old man was able to make perfectly, and exchange stories. With each story, the ancient man would point out a seed of wisdom and Frostbite would feel wiser coming out of the Mountain of the Forgotten.

"What's troubling the young Heir of Berk today?" Vepro had just put on a tea pot of water on the spit.

"My destiny. Whatever it is. I made peace with my brother, my brother's friends … I even got to talk one word to the love of my life, yesturday … but now, as I should be feeling satisfied and at peace, I feel like there is no purpose for me to carry on living."

"Oh no, lad, that's the type of language you use when your about 70 years old." Vepro slapped the back of the boy's head, gently.

"You know what I mean. I have no direction in life."

The old man sighed, it looked as if he was considering something. Something deep. Something highly personal. Knowing this man for only about a month, Frostbite learnt how to read people, and he had to admit it was a useful skill. Predicting what a different person was thinking was highly amusing and resourceful.

"Come with me, son." The old man stood up with his crooked staff as his support. He walked deep into the cave. Frostbite followed him, though completely baffled by his actions. He had never been before deep inside the cave.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"Do you know why this cave is called the Mountain of the Forgotten?"

"You never told me."

"Yes, I never did. What I'm about to tell you, will sound completely ridiculous and impossible. It will be witchcraft even. But I want you to trust me on this." The two had walked down so deep into the darkness that it was impossible to see the other.

"Vepro, you've helped so much. I would never turn my back on you … because you have some sort of dark secret."

"It's not really dark." Vepro abundantly stopped on the spot and Frostbite bumped into him. Suddenly, a flame broke out of nowhere.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" Frostbite pointed to the illuminating flame. He saw were it was burning on, on Vepro's palm. Frostbite was lost for words as he didn't understand.

"I am a half dragon and the current King of Dragons." Vepro said proudly, with his bearded chin high and his wise grey eyes glittering in flames.

"…What?"

"Let me tell you the full story." Vepro turned around and continued walking deeper into the cave. "Before Vikings first sailed here, this island was the home of Dragons. Wild dragons. Among them was a family, people who looked like humans but had dragon powers. The head of that family was the Dragon King, he was more powerful than dragons and humans. Just imagine half-human and half-dragon. And everything went well, until my father died and passed down the Throne to me. My brother and sister became jealous and so they … went their own way. I had to banish them, but they still continued to attack Berk to salvage the Throne for themselves. In the end, my patience ran out. I cast a spell on my sister and turned her to her own Dragon Queen, imprisoning her on an island so she would never get out. My brother, the more challenging, was imprisoned in ice and until the day I die he will remain there."

"So, you can create fire and do all the things that a dragon can?" Frostbite said, processing the information.

"Yes."

"Ok, this is weird." He mumbled to himself. "So what has this got to do anything with me?"

"Well, you said you need a destiny … there was a prophecy made, years ago, about my heir. 'Not born of my blood, but evolved with my wisdom and guidance, confused by himself and misunderstood by his own family'."

"So your trying to tell me, that I'm your heir. That I'm a … half-dragon?" Frostbite said in a tone, clearly not believing a word.

Vepro sighed. "This is what I meant at our first encounter, 'the crossroads of your destiny. You will have to choose between life and death, normal and difference, chiefdom and a kingdom, light and dark'."

Frostbite starred at the man.

"Frostbite, please. I am an old man. I've lived for 300 years. I'll die really soon, and my brother, Scorpios, will return to the world, in his full power. He may have been frozen for 300 years, but he still has his dragon powers and a better claim for the Dragon Throne. You have absolutely no idea, what he is capable of. Please, Frostbite, I've helped you, now I think it is the time that you do the same to me."

Frostbite thought for a moment, before he could give his answer, Vepro shot his flame at four different points in the cave. North, East, South, West. The area shone brightly.

Frostbite now realised that this wasn't a mountain with a cave in it at all. It was a ruined palace. On the walls there were images of humans breathing fire, flying with wings on their backs and amazing strength adorned the walls of the caves. Statues of various dragons guarded the great halls of these ruins. The Viking's mouth flopped open in awe at the display.

"Well, Frostbite, I need an answer. Take the unknown dangers that this road will provide and have a destiny like no other, or go back to your past life, and live the life you did. This is the crossroads, this is your decision." Vepro stood on a stage like platform, with a flame burning in one hand and his trusty staff in the other.

"I'll try … but I doubt I will reach your expectations." Frostbite bowed on one knee in front of Vepro.

"Aye … you'll exceed them." Vepro put a hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling.


	6. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 6

"So, how are you gonna make me into a 'half-dragon'?" Frostbite said, while looking at the carvings on the walls.

"I'm not, dragons will." Vepro said, with a warm smile.

"Vepro, even a blind bat would have noticed that me and dragons don't exactly mix." Frostbite bit back.

"Have you ever wondered why?" Vepro had the knowing smirk on him that sometimes annoyed Frostbite. "Since you were born, each and every dragon knew that you could one day become their king. If you made a bond with at least one dragon, you would favour that species more than others, and so every dragon stayed away from you, but you would notice that not a single dragon had ever harmed you either, not wanting to be your least favourite either."

The blonde boy thought about it. Indeed, dragons growled at him, gave him dirty looks, but never actually fired a single spark of flame at him, or put a single claw to his skin. They roared at him, and now that Frostbite remembered it, usually the worst things that dragons did to him, was because they were ridden by a person, mainly Aster.

"We'll have to perform an Awakening Ceremony. Awakening the dragon inside of you." Vepro's good mood fell. "If I'm wrong, and you're not the one the prophecy predicted, after all I should have got to know you more to be sure, and there are others than fit the description … you won't survive ... So choose now."

Frostbite was silent, then smiled. "Hey, what do I have to lose? Its worth it isn't it? A destiny like no other. Besides, I promised to help you."

Vepro smiled. "Shall we?" He turned to a stone carved door, and walked in, flame and staff in hand.

They came into a hall. It vaguely reminded Frostbite of a Sacrificial Hall, were the Vikings made sacrifices to the gods, in the hope of good future among other things. There was a magnificent, ancient cauldron in the centre and the hall, decorated with dragons and studded with all sorts of jewels. Frostbite walked through the dust and rubble, circling the massive cauldron, studying it.

"Let's get started." Vepro spoke, lightning the fireplace under the cauldron and opening a bottle the size of Frostbite himself. The smell of the liquid itself, almost made Frostbite vomit, it smelled, even 3 meters away, like dragon droppings. Vepro poured all sorts of different liquids into the cauldrons. In the end the substance inside the large pot was … bubbling … green … lava-like and … awful smelling.

"What do I do now?" Frostbite eyes the bubbling liquid inside the cauldron.

"Well, you have to … find something inside the cauldron … what that is, I don't know, but if you're the Chosen One, you won't get burnt and will find something at the bottom of that pot."

The blonde groaned. "This is just perfect." He began to take off his black fur vest, white shirt and black pants, leaving himself in his boxers. He walked up the steps that led to the lip of the massive cauldron. "Well, Odin help me, wish me luck." He looked at the old man.

"Good luck." The Dragon King nodded.

Taking a deep breath, the teenager dive bombed into the mysterious potion.

At first Frostbite's skin stung, it was like a hive of bees swarmed on him and started to sting him, he wanted to scream, really badly, but he couldn't bring his mouth to open. Fear overwhelmed him. His lungs pierced with agony and pain. He wasn't meant for this. He was going to die. He wouldn't even get to say goodbye to his family, he wouldn't say 'sorry' to his parents, for not being their perfect son, he wouldn't say 'I forgive you', to Aster for all his torments and their misunderstandings, he wouldn't say 'thank you' to Val, for being there for him in his difficult life, and he wouldn't say 'I love you,' to Anna.

He relieved all his regrets and mistakes in his life and welcomed death like an old friend.

Then the pain stopped. His body ached, stung and burnt, but the incoming pain stopped. The liquid felt like water now, smooth and soothing. His green eyed opened and looked around, his vision was blurred but he saw something glittering at the bottom of the cauldron. He swam towards it, grabbed it and kicked his sore legs against the bottom of the burning cauldron, ignoring the hot stone's flaming touch.

His head blew open the level waters of the cauldron, gasping for breath, desperately. He clumsily got out of the cauldron, spilling the bright green liquid everywhere. He coughed up some of it, not aware that it even went into his mouth.

"I got it." Frostbite exclaimed, with all the power that his lungs could provide him.

"You did it!" Vepro ran up to him and pulled him away from the cauldron.

"Will I have to relive something like that again?" He asked, weakly.

"Not like that. And not today. You should go home and get some sleep. Your body will hurt a lot in a few hours and its best to experience the pain while you're asleep."

Frostbite nodded his understanding. He lifted his hand from the ground to look at the object. A dagger. A beautifully encrusted dagger, with a red ruby studded on the hilt, a blade made of raw silver and a hilt crafted in gold. Frostbite had worked with weapons all his life, but he never saw any dagger as beautiful, well-crafted and expensive as this one.

"A dagger. Well, at least a weapon that I can lift." Frostbite joked, w

"That dagger will serve you well in your destiny, don't lose it." Vepro warned him, as the teenager made his way out of the ruined palace.

"I'm aware." Frostbite shouted back to the old man. His eyes focused on getting out of this ruins and getting to his bed.

Memorising the path, he got out of the woods with much ease. And within 45 minutes he was already in his bed, hand over eyes, asleep, but plagued by nightmares of searing pain of his body the memories of swimming in that boiling tub and being engulfed by flames.

Several times, he woke up in the night, gasping for breath, only to find the moon still in the sky and his body boiling.


	7. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 7

"Frostbite, wake up, mom's made breakfast." Val's voice shoved her brother awake. The green eyes of the eldest son opened, groaning, he got up. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting really weird, lately. Why?"

"What do you mean, weirdly?"

"You've been sneaking out into the forest more often, last night I could hear you waking up and your … just different. You're like a different person … Who are you and what did you do to Frostbite Hiccup Haddock?"

"I'm right here." Frostbite laughed putting on his vest. '_Don't avoid your siblings, you'll need them more than you think.' _Vepro's voice rang through his head in the form of a memory.

* * *

"Morning." Frostbite greeted his family, who were half-way through eating their breakfast.

"Morning son, good sleep?" The Chief said, absent minded, writing something down on a parchment of paper.

"Uh, yeah, dad, great." Frostbite said, taking a bite from some bread, ignoring the shaking head of his sister and her muttering.

"Val, stop mumbling." Astrid said, from her spot near her husband.

Frostbite waved his fingers in front of his throat as if saying 'no'.

"Oh, it's nothing, mom."

* * *

"What's the matter with you? I couldn't fall asleep last night because of you tossing around." Aster threatened his brother, when their parents were not there.

"I'm sorry, then." Frostbite turned to leave.

"Ok, that's it. Why have you all of a sudden changed your attitude towards my threats and pranks?"

"Why not? Aster, your my brother, not my enemy. I don't look down you, I am not afraid of you and I don't understand our constant rivalry." Frostbite smiled, his annoying famous smile and left the house, in the direction of the Forge.

Aster was left rooted to the ground.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Gobber noticed his apprentice's small form putting on the apron.

"Yeah, well, why shouldn't I be?" Frostbite said, cheerfully, tossing more wood in the furnace.

"Because I'm holding enough work for you, in my hand, to bury you in metal for the rest of your life." Gobber smirked putting a very long list of orders on Frostbite's table.

"Ok." Frostbite shrugged, after looking at the list, and at once got to work, leaving Gobber staring at him for a few moments.

"Lad, you continue to amaze me. You're definitely your father's boy." The blacksmith laughed.

Frostbite didn't say anything, his smile slowly evaporated into nothingness, and he continued to work in silence.

Gobber noticed this, but said nothing, throwing worried glances as the boy struggled, pounded or moulded the metal into all sorts of different objects. The blacksmith sighed.

* * *

"Alright, ready for your, first lesson, lad?" Vepro awaited the boy, at the peak of the Mountain of the Forgotten, watching the sun set behind the sea.

"I don't understand why we had to start my training on the top of a ruined castle?" Frostbite said, as he struggled to climb up to the mountain's rocky side.

"What better place to look for dragons than the air, my boy?" Vepro laughed.

"You should visit my village, there's plenty and more of those there." Frostbite dusted himself.

"There can never be enough dragons."

"Whatever. So, what now?"

Vepro stood up from the rock that he was sitting on, he put his two hands around his mouth and let out a fearsome dragon-like roar enough to shake the island.

"Whoa. What was that?" Frostbite released his ears from being bunkered against the draconic blast.

"You'll see." Vepro smiled and looked at him. The teenager looked behind the old man and saw a dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, was flying towards them.

"Uh, Vepro, there's a dragon flying this way." Frostbite said, worriedly.

"I know. Each dragon that you wish to take powers from, has to give you their flame, but it will do that, only if it trusts you enough to harbour its soul." Vepro stepped onto the rocky slope and stood there, watching from afar.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Frostbite said, loudly. The Nightmare landed, right in front of him. Piercing amber eyes, flaming orange scales, mischievous grin and smoke emitting from his nostrils, was enough to make a guy who never got along with dragons jump out of his skin, though surprisingly he didn't ... or wasn't physically able to.

"Just let go of fear. He knows what to do. Just let go." Vepro called.

The Nightmare starred straight into Frostbite's eyes. Amber met green. There was a moment of intense and uncomfortable silence. Frostbite saw the Nightmare considering something. It was thinking. To trust or not. To believe or not. To have faith or not.

Frostbite had a lump in his throat when the Nightmare opened his sharp jaw and the green gas faintly began to come out. The teenager had no time to react when the green gas turned red and the fire raced out of the dragon's jaw like a rocket. The sticky fire stuck to the boy's skin and he screamed his lungs out.

Just like in the cauldron, the scorching pain of the flame slowly died down on his skin. He looked at the empty space where the Nightmare used to be.

"Wh-where did it go? And why didn't you help me?!" Frostbite yelled at the approaching old man.

"He, right now, is here." The man pointed his staff to the boy's chest. "The Nightmare has merged his soul with yours. You are now one." He saw the confused face of the boy. "Try … sneezing." He took out a vial with liquid inside it, and put it under the boy's nose.

Frostbite's nose scrunched up and he sneezed, out of his mouth and nose blew out fire instead of spit. He starred at the spot where the flame had just extinguished in.

"With a little training. You'll be able to have all the abilities a Nightmare has."

"So you mean, I'll be able to set my entire body aflame." His voice harboured a hint of excitement than fear.

"Indeed, among other things. And the reason why I didn't help you, that this is what I told you about, a dragon has to give you its flame if it trusts you enough to harbour its soul."


	8. Reutrn of the Dragon King Chapter 8

"More firepower. Dragons have a lot of firepower and they like to use it." Vepro sat on a stone, using his staff to support his head as his student drilled through the daily fire exercises.

Frostbite punched he air in a sequence, letting flames eject from his white knuckles. It had been 10 days since he had become a half-dragon, and wasn't wasting a single moment of it.

He made a habit to rise with the sun. In the morning he would go to this mountain peak, with or without Vepro, practise, go back home do all chores, including blacksmith and at sunset he would return to this spot to be blessed by another dragon soul.

Every evening a new dragon had given its soul to him, and so far no dragon had rejected it. He now had Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Gronkle, Hideous Zippleback, Changewing, Thunderdrum, Boneknapper, Whispering Death, Skrill and Scauldron souls inside of him. It was weird to think, but it was real. The Dragon King and Heir agreed not to put any more souls into his body, it was immensely painful each time they performed the process of bonding Frostbite with a dragon.

He even could sometimes hear them whispering to him in his head. Though it was faint, as the soul got older in his body he could hear them better.

* * *

"Flying? Really?" Frostbite groaned as Vepro stood by his side.

"What were you expecting, lad?" The ancient man laughed heartedly. "It's nothing to worry about. Just let the dragons inside of you guide you."

"I hate it when you speak in riddles." Frostbite rolled his eyes, then they closed and his face turned to full concentration.

His shirtless back's skin began to turn hot, scorching hot. Two dents, in the place of his shoulder blades formed. Then his skin ripped apart like cloth and two wings spread out from his back, covered in a gooey substance.

Frostbite let out the breath that he unknowingly was holding. "Is it always going to hurt this much."

"Actually, you get used to it after a while." Vepro admitted.

The wings, still had some goo sliding off them, they were medium sized and looked quite heavy, but in reality they were quite light. Frostbite flapped them a few times to get the rhythm of it.

"Congratulations, Frostbite, you're the first Viking to have wings." The old man chuckled.

"And the first Viking to fall to his own death because of it." Frostbite said in a worried tone. "Can't you grow wings?"

"I'm too old for it, 320 years is no joke." Vepro said, sadly. "All I can do is make a flame and guide you."

"You're such a useful mentor, Vepro. Unbelievable … well, here goes nothing." He jumped off the high peak. He panicked. His stomach churned. His eyes closed.

"Let your wings out!" The old man yelled.

Biting back his fear, he opened his eyes spread his wings. His falling body began to glide through the air. The gentle breeze brushed against his face. His feet dangled freely underneath him. So this is what it felt like to fly? No wonder every dragon rider in the village liked to sit on their dragons and take to the sky.

"Wahooo!" Frostbite whooped through the air, as he pierced the skies and saw Arvendale's Fire bounce in its many colours, contrasting the dark blue behind it. His mother told him once that, when she and his father rode on Toothless through the skies, she fell in love with him, then. Frostbite could stay up here forever, if he hadn't spotted someone else in the skies.

He ducked into the clouds, so that his winged body wouldn't be seen, but kept his head out of the clouds, to see how else it was.

The dragon that was flying was a purple Deadly Nadder. Its rider was a female, with black hair and a gentle face. Frostbite would know that gentle face anywhere. Anna Thorston. She was flying on her trusted Nadder, Spark.

Frostbite kept his gaze on the girl. She was smiling as she touched the sky, but her smile was hollow and empty.

'_Master, you need to get out of sight, now, if you want to stay a mystery to everyone in your nest.' _The voice of the Monstrous Nightmare, the loudest as well as oldest whisperer, whispered in his head.

'_Just one more minute.' _Frostbite pleaded like a little child, gazing off into the distance.

The girl's head, turned around, and by the skin of his teeth, Frostbite pulled his head into the clouds not to be seen by her. She noticed something. Frostbite bit his lip.

'_I did warn you, Master.'_

'_Remind me, to never not listen to you guys.' _Frostbite concentrated on his skin, he practised before how to change the texture of his skin, and right now the Changewing's camouflaging skin texture would do wonders for him. He succeeded and his body turned white while his wings flapped to the opposite direction.

'_Thank you, I love you, colour changing skin.'_

* * *

"Frostbite, I want you to try and communicate with some dragons in your village, as the future Dragon King you should know how to talk to dragons, lad." Vepro set his home work for the teenager.

"Great." Frostbite sarcastically mumbled and rolled his eyes, as he put on the white shirt.

"You've grown muscle, my boy." Vepro chuckled.

"Really?" Frostbite looked at his biceps. "Eh, only a little." He said, modestly. He put on quite some muscle.

* * *

"Whose stupid idea was this?" Frostbite groaned as he balanced a two ton rock on his back. Sweat poured off him like a waterfall. The old man was inspecting his staff in the meantime.

"My father's." Vepro said, lazily, watching Frostbite struggle with the boulder, desperately.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what in the world would possess him to think off this, and more importantly why do I have to do this?!"

Vepro's grey eyes trailed to the ground. "I think it's time you know more about my brother. You can put that boulder down."

Frostbite enthusiastically threw the rock off his back and stretched, he sat down when he was finished.

"My brother's name is Scorpios. Prince Scorpios, to be exact. He was … cruel … ambitious … and a powerful half-dragon. He sometimes killed his subject dragons that did not obey him. Our father always punished him for it, but it never stopped him. His only ever dream was to be the Dragon King, that way no one would ever stop him from being a tyrant. He would quickly conquer the world and with some spells he would become immortal for eternity. When I succeeded my father, I knew at once that my siblings were trouble, though did not want to admit it. They joined forces, armies and powers and attacked this island. My forces were able to fight them off, but the Palace of Dragons reduced to the Mountain of the Forgotten, in the process. I won the battle, because they miscalculated my true powers. The Crown of Fire was on the head of its rightful owner. I imprisoned my sister on a neighbouring island, in the body of the largest dragon in history. She would never come to this island, but she did send other dragons to do her work-"

"My father killed her. The Red Death."

"Yes, I believe he did. He succeeded what I couldn't bring my hand to do. My brother on the other hand, was trickier, he was a lot smarter and I knew I couldn't risk so much freedom for him. So I took a different approach, I incased him in ice, a block of ice, in the middle of the sea. The only substance to animate a person for long periods of time. What would keep him frozen would be my magic, and I didn't realise the curse I put on this world until it was too late. I couldn't risk Scorpios' release just to imprison him again, knowing full well what he could do if he was underestimated for at least one second. It was my life's greatest regret."

Frostbite processed all the new information into his brain. "So what is the Crown of Fire?"

"It's the Crown that only the rightful King of Dragons wears. It gives its owner more dragon power than you can imagine. Frostbite … when I die, I want you to hide the Crown of Fire, in a well hidden place, then kill my brother and only then will you be the Rightful King of Dragons."

"How does it decide who the rightful King of Dragons is?"

"There's a 50/50 chance that it will be either you or Scorpios. 'This Crown will serve its Rightful King, and his enemies it will sting'. If its rightful owner is Scorpios, then you will die when the Crown touches your head, which is a risk I don't want to take. Only after you kill my brother, you will be The Rightful King of Dragons."

"Which means, I only have one chance."


	9. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 9

Frostbite continued to train several hours a day, twice a day. Hours before and after dawn and dusk. After hearing what the old man predicted what was going to happen, he became especially determined. He made his own breakfast, lunch and dinner, never having enough time to eat with his family, ignoring Vepro's advice about not neglecting his family.

He put on a lot of muscle, puzzling his brother, sister and peers, though on the outside didn't show much. His father, as always, never noticed, that his eldest son was acting strange, and his mother, kept saying that it was natural part of growing up.

It had been 2 months since, Frostbite and Vepro first met. Their relationship had blossomed into a grandfatherly grandson type of bond, but most importantly they were good friends who would put down their lives for the other, despite their massive age differences.

* * *

"Frostbite!" A sweet and gentle voice, broke the boy's daydream, of the owner of the voice.

"Anna! Hi … Anna! Hi Anna! Hello! Hi Anna!" He stuttered and tripped over his own speech.

"My dad wants this sharpened." She said calmly, placing a double-edged, spear on the table.

"Uh, ok." Frostbite took the spear and began to start the grinder. While he was doing that, Anna took a look around the Forge, and noticed Frostbite's small corner. She entered it.

What she saw next, shook her with surprise. Dragons, from common to rare, hundreds of pictures, pinned to the wall everywhere, there wasn't even an empty spot anywhere.

"Wow, what's this?" She said, as she awed the room.

"Oh nothing, that's nothing. It's just my workplace." He placed the spear down and looked into his workplace.

"It's amazing. Who knew you were such a dragon observer." She studied some of the drawings and turned to him. "So why can't you still get a dragon to like you?"

"Believe me, there's nothing more I'd like to do than train a dragon. I just don't seem to be able to." He said, looking straight into her ocean blue eyes.

"Well, if there's something that Uncle Hiccup gave you, is determination and stubbornness. Just don't give up."

Their eyes met. Green and blue. Subconsciously their lips closed in on each other, when they were inches apart, Anna realised what was happening and beckoned back, causing Frostbite to turn around in the opposite direction and blush like a tomato.

"Uh … well, see ya." Anna made her way out of the Forge, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, uh … see you tomorrow, and uh … say hi to Uncle Tuffnut … oh and here's his spear." Frostbite tossed the spear to her.

"Yeah … thanks … bye." She left, sending a last glance at him.

* * *

"Frostbite." Vepro suddenly fell to the floor of on the cave, his heir immediately ran up to him. "It's time … my time has come." He breathed, grasping his chest. "Frostbite … listen to me … you have to re-hide the Crown of Fire … if Scorpios finds it, you and your village will die … it is located under the fireplace … find it and re-hide it …"

"No! Vepro you can't go! Not now! I need you, old man! I still have so many questions, so many problems, please!" Frostbite yelled, desperately wracking his brain for the old man to stay a while longer.

"Frostbite … I'm glad to call you my heir and apprentice … don't … let … me … down … promise me?!" He yelled, the pain was consuming him.

"I … I promise." Frostbite chocked out, through the tears.

"I'm … proud of … you." Those were the last words of the man. Slowly his breathing grew quitter, his eyes closed and his stubborn heartbeat ceased beating.

A dark shadow overlooked over the boy and the dead man in his arms. The boy cried his eyes out onto the man's chest. A very bright golden spark danced out of the dried throat of the dead man and bounced away on the halls of the cave. Scorpios was now free, from his prison, and Frostbite would have to stop him.

"I won't fail you, Vepro. I'll fight to my last breath to not fail you."

Frostbite stood around the funeral table in the Dragon Palace. His green eyes watered with grief and loss. Taking a deep breath, he shot a large blast of fire, lighting the body, which was wrapped in cloth. It caught flame and Frostbite watched as the body of his mentor burned.

The plume of smoke was released through an opening in the ceiling of the stone palace.

After an hour there was nothing left on the funeral table except burning embers. Frostbite sighed to himself and walked to the fireplace, where he and his mentor, exchanged stories, solved problems, and bonded. For the first time, since he could remember, the fireplace was not burning the way it usually did, now it was a mess of pitch black coals.

He pushed around the coal to look for the one thing that he was looking for, ignoring how his hands turned black from the coal. He found it eventually. He picked up the black object and dusted it. He looked at the golden crown in hands.

It was made of pure gold, But surprisingly quite light. Delicately designed, on the side of the crown, were seven, equally spaced, flame-shaped pillars, each studded with a fairly large red ruby. At the helm of the crown was a larger flame, with a larger jewel. On it was described the phrase 'This Crown will serve its Rightful King, and his enemies it will sting'. The Crown of Fire. The thing that made its rightful owner the most powerful being in the world.

"Where am I supposed to hide you?" He wondered, his gaze shifting to the outside of the palace. "I have an idea."

The blonde mustered a weak example of a smile, and made his way out of the Dragon Palace.


	10. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 10

"Hm, what makes my favourite brother, so sad?" Aster asked in a mock sympathetic voice, as he came up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I wonder, if you had another brother, would I still be your favourite?" Frostbite said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to be … nice." Aster said venomously as he climbed up the bunk bed.

* * *

"What would make one of my favourite nephews look so sad?" Snotlout patted the boy's shoulder as he sat in the Forge with a depressed expression and no work.

"Nothing, Uncle Snotlout … just … recently I lost someone I cared very much about … who is a secret."

"I know what it's like to lose someone you care about." Snotlout said sadly, sitting beside the blonde blacksmith.

Frostbite knew who his uncle was talking about. Snotlout lost his wife, when she gave birth to their son. His wife, Odette, was from a neighbouring tribe, they had an arranged marriage, and never loved each other, like his parents or Ruffleg's parents, but they learnt to tolerate each other, and became more like good friends, rather than lovers.

"When my wife died, she tasked me with raising our son. Today when I look in Spitlout's eyes, I see her eyes and would imagine her being relieved that he's alive, fed, dressed and loved. Did your … loved one … leave you a task?"

"Yeah … they did." Frostbite admitted.

"Believe me, when you succeed in their task, you have no idea what kind of relief you feel." Snotlout smiled at the boy, getting up.

"Thanks … Uncle Snotlout … I needed that." Frostbite forced a smile, somehow feeling better.

"Good. Glad to hear it. Now, your mishap of a father and violent mother are looking for you." Snotlout said, jokingly.

"Well, that's a first." Frostbite rolled his eyes, and got up, making his way to the Chief's House.

* * *

"Uh, mom, dad? Were you looking for me?" Frostbite timidly entered his house.

His mother and father turned around to look at him. "We need to talk to you, son." Hiccup said, standing up.

"Ok, this is … awkward." Frostbite muttered to himself.

"Honey, we are worried about you. You've been acting really different in the past few days. Is something going on?" Astrid said, gently.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Frostbite turned around, not facing his parents, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Hiccup sighed. "We are trying to understand you … to help you, son." He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well stop trying!" Frostbite yelled and shrugged his father's hand away from his shoulder. "You never have time for me!" He pointed to his father. "And you never understand me!" He pointed to his mother. "So why bother with me! Why would all of a sudden you decide to take an interest!?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes at his son.

Frostbite rolled his eyes in impatience, stormed out of his house and slammed the door behind him. Heading down to the Forge, fuming with anger, his fists smoking slightly.

He laid down on his hammock bed in his room in the Forge, even though he knew he wasn't going to sleep that night.

* * *

"Frost, you in here?" Val came into the room, followed by her friend, Anna.

"If mom and dad sent you, tell them I'm fine." A shout came from his corner in the Forge. The owner was lying on his bed, his bagged eyes closed and his hands resting on his stomach.

"There you are." Anna said, when Val pulled the curtain away with an angry look on her face.

"What happened last night?! Why mom and dad were depressed enough, that it took all night for both me and Aster to calm them down?!" Val yelled at him.

"Aw, they really do care." Frostbite said, sarcastically, not opening his eyes.

"What happened to you? You're not sleeping well, you blow up on our parents, you run off into the woods twice a day and you've been acting really depressed lately." Valhammara threateningly lifted her brother by the collar. Her blue and green eyes inspecting the un-phased brother.

"That's my business and my business alone." Frostbite unlocked his shirt from his sister's fist, and walked out of the Forge, sighing to himself when he was out of earshot. In truth, all of his impatient behaviour and rudeness was to distance himself with his family and loved ones. If he died in battle with Scorpios at least the pain wouldn't be so terrible to bare.

* * *

Frostbite ventured into the woods for the rest of the day, not wanting to be in any firing-range of his family.

He began to drill through several exercises, firing at several different innocent trees. He inherited that habit from his mother. "I'm ready for you, coward, where are you?" He punched a tree that was too unfortunate to be under his hot tempered hand.

'_Master, you are being watched!" _An alarmed voice whispered in his head.

Frostbite immediately turned around and saw the trees shuffle. Out of panic he threw his shirt off and his back ripped and released two wings, taking off, after the intruder.

He flew above the intruder and grabbed them, and looked at who it was.

"Anna?!" His exclaimed, his eyed grew widen in surprise. He dropped her off on a tree, while sitting on the very top of it, making it lean backwards, because of the additional weight of the wings.

"What were you doing?" He crouched on top of the tree with his big green eyes examining her, as she hang defencelessly on the tree, her usual weapon, which was a hammer, was not in sight.

"Get me down from here?!"

"Answer my question and I will."

"Fine, I was curious where you went?! And I found out?! … What are you?" She whispered the last part in fear, a tone of voice he never heard her talk in.

"I'm a half-dragon." Frostbite sighed. "I have dragon abilities." He jumped off the tree, sending Anna flying through the air, above the clouds.

She screamed as she flew to her death, closing her eyes. Suddenly she stopped in mid-air, as Frostbite's, now, lean-muscular arms wrapped around her stomach and they glided through the air, peacefully, overlooking the village below them.

"You didn't really believe I'd let you fall to your death?" Frostbite said, making both of them blush.

As they glided through the sky, he explained everything to his crush. Surprisingly, she was very understanding of his situation, though didn't like the part of him having to battle with Scorpios.

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe, but I have to keep my promise to Vepro." Frostbite said, determinedly.


	11. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 11

A storm like no other appeared on the horizon of the ocean. Unlike most storms that came to Berk with rain, hail, snow or all of the above, this one was a ball of fire, surrounded by water, lightning and acid.

"Woman and children get to the Great Hall! Dragon riders, on your dragons?!" Hiccup hovered in the air on Toothless, ordering the villagers to safety.

A manic laugh echoed through the village, striking fear into the bravest and boldest of Vikings. The original Dragon Riders, on their respected dragons, looked around for the source of the laugh.

"Foolish Viking!" A very cruel, merciless and dangerous voice, boomed through the village, loud enough for the entire island to hear him, no matter where ears hid. "Today is the day you shall die!" Another cruel laugh pierced the village, coming from the sky of fire.

Children cried, mother hugged their children for dear life, men shielded their ears from the evil voice in the sky.

The sky of fire, lightning, water and acid lowered to village, with its trail burning. "Ah, the shores of Berk. I haven't been here in 300 years." A man lowered came out of the cloud, puffing his chest out and looking around the village. "That's not my taste." He waved his hand out, unleashing a whip of flames out to some of the houses.

"Who are you and what do you want from this island?!" Hiccup flew up to the man, who was destroying his village.

"It's not what I want from the island. It's the island that I want." He lifted his right hand. The Night Fury's eyes turned to thin slits and he threw his rider off his back. The man lifted the Chief with one hand, by his throat, and looked at him straight in the eye. He lifted his other hand behind him and lit his palm with a flame. "After I take you out, your village will become nothing."

The Night Fury turned to the other dragon riders and began to growl at his peers. Every other dragon's eyes turned to slits and head bucked their rider of their backs, imprisoning them in their claws, for them to watch what this strange and dangerous man was doing.

"What are they doing?!" Snotlout yelled hysterically.

"You see, this is what I can do to your dragons if you get in my way!" The man of fire yelled at the dragon riders. "Now, how would you like to die, my friend, burnt or strangled?" He smirked at the struggling Chief.

"How about he stays alive?!" A teenage voice shouted behind the man.

Something punched him and the Chief was released, gasping for breath, trapped beneath his Night Fury's claws. That same something, landed on the ground, making a crate underneath him. He wore an armour of bones, his body aflame and wings surrounding him, making him look nothing less than deadly.

"Finally. Vepro's puppy." The man got up, and dusted himself. "I've been waiting for this for 300 years, and now I will get my revenge on you and your ridiculous mentor."

"No one insults my mentor, to my face." The flaming teenager connected his hands and punched the air, letting out a double powered jet of flames. The man turned around, inspecting one hand's nails and with the other stopped the flame, just by putting out his palm.

"Too bad he didn't even teach you the basics of fighting." The man said, un-amusedly.

"I'm not a warrior." Frostbite bit back. "And more importantly, I'm not a murder, unlike some."

The two locked in a deadly battle of fire, water, lightning, gas and acid. Frostbite's attacks did little to the fully grown man who had many years of training and experience, Scorpios' blasts of deadly fire had the opposite effect. Before Frostbite could even regain his balance he was met with another blast of fire. Some of the bones that made his bone armour broke and the shards threw into different direction.

The final blast of acid, made Frostbite fall to the ground. The fatal being, made his way up to the boy.

"You are not match for me, useless runt, I've had 25 years of experience and practise in these arts. I've had 300 years to think of new powers and abilities. What would make you so determined to risk your life, knowing that you can escape when you feel like it, for these feeble Vikings." The man leaned his face in so they could see their illuminated eyes.

Frostbite looked at the man's face clearly now. He looked in his twenties. He had icy, sharp and dangerous looking facial features. His pupils were tiny, making it look natural on his face. His eyes were grey, the only thing he had in common with Vepro. His hair was pitch black and his face took the shape of an upside down triangle. He had three claw shaped scars crossing across his right cheek to his neck.

"This is my family … I'll fight till my last breath to keep them safe." Frostbite said sternly, punching the air, violently, unleashing a jet of flames at the Prince. The fully grown man, flew 20 feet into the air. When he landed, he roared in his rage, a sheet of flames ejecting from his mouth.

"That does it, runt!" He yelled, he moved his hands in a sequence that he saw only Vepro do, only in reverse. "I've been merciful and gave you the option of getting out of my sight forever, but my mercy has boundaries!"

A green light surrounded Frostbite's body, trapping him on the ground.

"_Reverse this amateur's blessing, _

_With only his memories dwelling,_

_Make his history come to life,_

_With him, the hope of the world dies_."

His chest and insides steamed with pain. It felt like his body was doubling, ripping apart as if being halved with an axe. His lungs crushed, enabling him to scream. Out of his mouth red smoke came out, and flew away, out of sight.

Slowly his features turned back to normal. His bone armour sank back into his flesh, his body stopped flaming, his golden blonde hair returned to his head, in fact, the only thing that remained the same were his vivid green eyes.

"Frostbite!" Anna yelled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Aster, Rufflegs, Spitlout, Valhammara and a few other Vikings yelled in surprise in complete unison.

Frostbite ignored their yells, he attempted to get up, but couldn't even lift his arms. He felt weak, weaker than he ever felt like before.

"There's nothing worse to feel than being helpless." Scorpios lifted the boy by his throat. "Tut, tut, I would have thought Vepro would have sent someone … more than this, to face me. What a disappointing view." Scorpios threw the boy to the ground, kicking him mercilessly.

"Vepro … help … me." Frostbite groaned, his eyes closing, coughing as his body was being tortured, praying for a miracle to happen.

"You are nothing. Just look at the expression of your family … you'll forever be a freak to them." Scorpios forced Frostbite's head to face the Vikings, who stood frozen in their tracks. "I can see your whole history in your eyes! … You were born a failure! You failed your parents, siblings, everyone in your village, numerous times, but this will be your last and most embarrassing off all!" He lit his palm with a flame, and brought the teenager his eye level by his throat.

"Oh no you don't!" Frostbite screamed, driving his foot harshly into the man's sensitive area, making him fall to the ground in agony.

Knowing full well that he didn't have his powers anymore, it didn't stop Frostbite from leaping onto the man, punching the Prince. He quickly grabbed the ruby encrusted dagger from his trousers' pocket, he slashed the man's right arm. Like dust, the part of the hand above the cut evaporated into Berk's night time breeze.

"How … can you … do that?!" Scorpios yelled through his screams of pain as his arm turned to nothingness.

Seeing how the dagger affected his opponent, he slashed the dagger at the other arm and the legs, in a U-shaped slash. A large force, blew Frostbite off the Prince. The man's body transformed into silver coloured Screaming Death, roared at the teenager and buried itself into the ground.

And as soon as it was gone the dragons that kept their dragons' hostage, stumbled back, their eyes widening.

"Frostbite!" Anna at once ran up to the teenager, crouching on the floor, with his face buried in his hands.

He looked up at her, and she smiled at him and pulled him into a tight embrace, he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her warmth, while he could.


	12. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 12

"Frostbite?" Hiccup starred at his eldest son in absolute shock, when they were all inside the Chief's House. "Explain what happened? Who was that man? And how is it that you have dragon abilities?"

Frostbite sighed. "I suppose I should start from the very beginning." He said, shuffling closer to the fireplace, for warmth, while Anna sat by his side.

The teens sat opposite the fireplace, while the adults surrounded them, with faces waiting for an explanation.

Frostbite explained how he met Vepro, how they bonded and he helped solve all of his problems, how he gave Frostbite a purpose in life, how he foretold that Scorpios would return after 300 years of imprisonment, how he gave Frostbite the choice of becoming a half-dragon, though he didn't mention how his soul merged with the dragon souls, or any other painful stuff that happened.

"You knew about this, young lady?!" Tuffnut yelled at his daughter.

"Since only yesterday ..." She defended herself, then her gaze shifted to Astrid. "Aunt Astrid, help me out, you were in an exactly same position."

"Uh … yeah, but well … Tuffnut she was keeping a promise, let her off!" Astrid defended her almost niece, who smirked at her father. He just rolled his eyes.

"I've never heard anything about this in Viking History." Fishlegs popped in.

"It isn't part of Viking History. This happened before Vikings even sailed here. How would they know about this?" Frostbite said, keeping his gaze at the fireplace.

His expression caused a very awkward silence in the room.

"So that means I sleep in the same room as a Dragon King!" Aster broke the awkward silence.

"I'm not a Dragon King, I failed … again." Frostbite's voice broke with regret and memories flooding back into his head.

"You haven't failed." A voice, familiar, far too familiar, broke the pensive pause.

"Who said that?!" Snotlout yelped, while everyone looked around each other. Frostbite's gaze was drawn to the fireplace.

"V-Vepro?" Frostbite whispered seeing the flames in the fireplace change shape and began to form a man's face.

"Good day isn't it, Frostbite?" The old man chuckled, his face finally fully shaped out of the flames.

"You selfish old man, what are you doing?!" Frostbite yelled at the hovering face, made of fire, in the fireplace.

"Oh, it's a hobby, scaring you half-to-death and helping you at the same time." Vepro laughed. "Now, back to business. My brother, Scorpios, will return, you haven't gotten rid of him yet."

"Great, just great." Frostbite and Hiccup said in complete unison with deadpanned expressions.

"But there is good news. Frostbite, you're the new Dragon King." He said the last sentence rather quickly.

Frostbite starred at the fireplace and nearly fainted. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. The Crown of Fire, works in many different ways, but here, in the afterlife you get to know all the answers to all your questions."

Everyone looked at Frostbite with surprise, shock and astonishment covered their faces.

"Speaking of the Crown of Fire, where is it?" Vepro cocked his eyebrow at his apprentice.

"You have so little faith in me, don't you?" Frostbite said sarcastically. "It's well hidden, but what use will I have with it, if I don't have my powers?"

"There's a way you can return them … but it's painful … really painful." Vepro said, concernedly.

"Since when has anything, you made me do, wasn't painful, nearly-fatal or both." Both Hiccup and Aster sent glares of concern and anger at their eldest son. "Shoving me in a boiling pot—"

"I didn't shove you in a boiling pot. You chose to—"

"Made like dozen dragons shoot fire at me—"

"It was a crucial part of becoming half-dragon—"

"Making me face the most dangerous man in history."

"…Fair enough." Vepro admitted, skimming through some memories. "Do you see a very bright ember in this fireplace?"

Frostbite looked around the fireplace, indeed, one rock burnt a very bright red colour, more intensely than the other.

"Alright, I see it." Frostbite nodded.

"Yeah, you have to swallow it, lad."

"What?! No way am I allowing my boy to eat a burning amber?!" Astrid grabbed her son in a protective embrace, with her husband nodding in agreement.

"Mom … can't … breathe." Frostbite freed himself out of his mother's bone-crushing embrace. "And stop being so protective … I am fire-proof right?" He said the last part, hopefully looking at the fire place.

"Actually, the point of it is so that you will survive the process without being fire-proof, so that you'll gain the trust of your dragon souls … again. That is if you survive the process."

Now everyone looked mad at the man in the fireplace.

"There's no way that you're going to be doing that." Anna grabbed Frostbite's arm pulling him away from the fireplace.

"If I don't, the entire Archipelago will perish … and then the world." Frostbite pulled his arm away and starred at the burning ember. "Well … like I always say, here goes nothing." His voice was completed with fear, anticipation and tremor.

He put his palms into the fireplace, wincing at the biting flames. The smell of flaming flesh purged the room. He picked up the ember and slowly brought it up to his mouth, starring at it for a moment. He looked at the people around him, for a moment he thought he even saw Aster's blue eyes flicker with worry.

Slowly but reassuringly, he place the ember into his mouth, desperately attempting to not scream, but his panicked eyes betrayed him. His relatives stared at him in awe and a new found respect.

Frostbite visibly shacked, his skin hair stood on end and he felt like he'd never breathe again. His lungs caught fire, his stomach caught fire, his guts caught fire, and every organ in his body caught fire. He grasped his torso in fright fear.

He screamed. Then the pain stopped and he fell to the floor, breathing heavily, regaining his breathing rhythm. Red lights bounced into the house and struck into Frostbite's chest.

"Frostbite?!" Anna was at once by his side when he fell to the floor, quickly followed by his parents, sister and lastly brother.

"That could have gone better." Frostbite groaned, sitting up. "Wait a minute, I'm alive?" He touched his limbs and different body parts, then put out his palm and a small flame burned brightly in it. "I'm alive!"

"If our house catches fire all questions to him." Aster said, standing up, looking at his father and pointing to his brother.

"Yes! Sweet Thor, I have you back, I thought I was gonna die without you?!" Frostbite yelled from the top of his lungs, over exaggerating his yell, then shutting up when all eyes were on him. "What?"

"Frostbite, there will be no way again to regain your powers back, you'll have to treasure them if you want to keep them. That means you have to protect Berk at all costs, for your sake, and protect the dragons, for mine. I'll be checking on you, study hard, there's a library in the Mountain of the Forgotten, which I left for you. Spells, fighting techniques, curses, countercurses, transformations, everything, if you want to stand a chance against Scorpios."

The fire blew out and the room became dark that instant.

"Well, better get this out then." Frostbite scavenged through the fireplace and found the Crown of Fire, then shot a blast of fire at the fireplace. Slowly he put it on his blonde head and immediately felt a rush of power blow through him like a gust of wind.

"King Frostbite of the Dragons, doesn't suit you." Aster smirked.

"Aster." Frostbite said, grinningly. "I live directly under your bed, and I can make flames come out of my limbs and throat. You're in no place to anger me, little brother."

Everyone laughed at the Dragon King's jokes, while Hiccup ruffled his eldest son's blonde hair with pride. Things were looking up. Frostbite had his powers, his mentor, his family, the girl of his dreams was friendly sitting by his side, he was finally understood and he defeated his enemy for now. This wasn't something he was going to forget tomorrow.


	13. Return of the Dragon King Chapter 13

"Think, Frostbite, if you were a 320 year old man that needs to hide a library from his brother but keep it open for his 13 year old apprentice, where would you put it?" Frostbite said to himself, with a flame burning in his left hand and inspecting the Dragon Palace.

"Need a little help?" Anna's voice made Frostbite jump and hit his head on the ceiling of the cave. The girl laughed at his clumsiness, and helped him up. "I haven't seen you this … jumpy since that time when Aster decided to frightened you by putting a couple of Val's Fireworms in your pants."

"I was 5 … give it a rest. And I had flaming dragons in my trousers." Frostbite groaned.

Anna laughed again and walked closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well that's the day that I realised that he was a complete jerk." She smiled.

"Well, what took you so long?" Frostbite smiled back, with his usual sarcastic remark.

"Don't spoil the moment, dragon boy." Anna said.

Finally, something happened that Frostbite thought that happened only in dreams, her lips met his in a light brush and completely shocked Frostbite, she was ready to let go when Frostbite pulled her in for longer. They shared the moment of bliss for a few more moments than planned for.

"Now let's find that secret library." Anna smiled after a few moments of being speechless.

* * *

"I told you this a billion times. More Power!" Vepro's face yelled at his apprentice as he sent a blasted circle of fire around him igniting the area on fire.

"I'm starting to think that life was better when you were completely dead." Frostbite mumbled as sweat poured off his body like a river.

"When I was alive, you were a Prince, now I'm dead and you're a King, which means more pressure on you."

* * *

"Frost, what did it feel like? Getting burnt alive?" Aster asked dreamily one night, lying on the top bunk bed.

"Only you, would like to know what it's like to be tossed into a boiling cauldron, burnt by about a dozen dragons and eating an ember." Frostbite frowned while lying on the bottom bunk, with a flame in hand, lighting the pages of a book that held the secrets of spells.

"Well, Spitlout and Rufflegs as well." Aster laughed. "Frost, I … realised that we missed out … like 12 years of brother bonding time … and I wanted to make it up to you."

The flame blew out that instant. "What? Have I gone deaf?"

"Hey, I'm swallowing my ego for this so don't make it more awkward for me … I guess that I was just so jealous of you, when we were kids, that I didn't realise what a great brother you were … and then it went on to became a hobby."

"Thanks, little brother."

* * *

"Son, what do you think of taking over the title of the Head of Dragon Training Academy?" Hiccup sat on the studious Dragon King's bed.

Frostbite starred at his father. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, had never gave his Dragon Training Academy to anyone, the maximum he did was ask his future-wife or wife to take over when he was busy, for a day or two.

"Uh, dad … really, thanks for the offer … but I'll be packed with King stuff so, I'll have to turn you down."

Hiccup was too shocked to speak. The title of the Head of Dragon Training Academy, was decided, to be given to the Heir of Berk when the Chief thought their heir was old enough for it or should start getting ready for the Chiefdom.

"Dad, instead, give it to Aster and Val … make them joint Heads of The Berk Academy." Frostbite smiled. "I really don't fancy having history repeating itself … like with Vepro, Scorpios and their sister."

"Frost, that title and prestige is for the Heir and Heir only."

"Exactly, so make Aster and Val joint heirs." Frostbite closed his eyes and scrunched his face in concentration. "Aster will keep the Tribe proud, strong and protected … while Val will hold back his temper, somehow, while keeping the tribe a loving community and a peaceful settlement. Aster the Brave and Valhammara the Peaceful, rightful successors of their parents and ancestry."

"Is this some kind of new magical power?"

"I've been dreaming about the future, I've had the same dream for a couple of nights. My brother and sister, ruling this Chiefdom as joint Chiefs."

Hiccup smiled at his son. "It's good to know that all my children are settled." He ruffled the blonde hair of the King. "Study hard."

* * *

"Mom! Wait up!" Frostbite ran to his mother from one side of the village as she passed through the village. He ran up and grabbed his knees panting for breath.

"You call yourself the Dragon King, yet you can't keep you pace with you own mother?"

"Mom, I have a small gift for you." Frostbite took out a newly made axe. "I figured that since you gave your old axe to Aster you kinda needed a new one, but dad is too busy to make one and you're too busy, in general, to go to the Forge and order one yourself."

Astrid inspected the newly made axe. It was almost identical to the one that her husband made for her secretly when they were all kids. This one felt different. It was lighter, sharper … deadlier. Astrid loved it, beautifully designed and menacing at the same time.

She pulled her son into a tight hug, who returned it.

"Mother, I understand that we'll never fully understand each other, but … I'll try."

* * *

"Well, my boy, looks like you have found peace inside of you." Vepro said, smiling at his successor.

"Yeah, I hope it stays that way." Frostbite said, enjoying the company of his dead mentor.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That, my dear readers, is the end of this story, but don't worry, I am currently working on a sequel and would love if you guys gave me some ideas for the third story.**

**Just to torture you, the next story is called a 'Back in Time'.**

**Until next time ;).**

**Scorpion6955**


End file.
